1000 years
by Hikari Sword
Summary: After losing almost everything and realizing he cannot die, Naruto sets himself to sleep.


Introductory

It had been such a long time, the village of Konoha was the stage for a three way war between the Leaf, Sound and Akatsuki. So many things happened in that time, so many lives were lost. Sasuke, who was still under Orochimaru's influence then, fought to the death with Kakashi killing his brother Itachi. In her grief, Sakura lashed out on Kabuto, the battle killed both combatants.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and all of their parents fell victim to the Akasuki, but not before killing a few members. Orochimaru himself killed one more member. Team Gai had defeated a another member at the cost of Neji and Lee. Jiraiya and Tsunade both defeated Orochimaru, but Jiraiya would not survive that fight. Kurenai and Asuma fought and defeated a couple more members of Akatsuki, Asuma being another casualty. Naruto faced their leader head on. It was a very fierce battle that threatened the village itself only because of the fighter's existence.

In the end, Konoha had won. Yet the grief was too much to bear, it was a victory that could never be celebrated. It was a victory and a defeat at the same time. Years after the battle, the village was completely restored and everyone had moved on. But it was here Naruto realizes the horror of his life. He is now immortal ever since he fought the Akatsuki's leader.

From using much of the Kyuubi's chakra, their chakra had merged and now Naruto is immortal like the nine tailed fox. It is a curse he is forced to live with forever. Upon realizing it, Naruto had begun to shut everybody out. Only Hinata was able to comfort him. Eventaully, Naruto had opened up again, especially on one night where they could not control their feelings any more. But it was to be short lived, Hinata had died giving birth. Naruto entrusted the child to Hiashi and Tsunade.

He found a mountain and used the nine-tail's chakra to make it come crashing down on top of him. He created a shield of chakra around himself and laid himself down into eternal sleep.

That was until a battle had woken him up.

Chapter 2- Waking up

An explosion had blasted away some rocks from where Naruto was sleeping. It was enough to shake him awake. Looking through the hole a bright white light shines through and sounds of battle could be heard. The light then moves off and Naruto decides to follow. Thanks to his chakra, his clothes had been unaffected.

He saw several people wearing metal and holding strange devices rushing towards a tall building. There was more, metal boxes on wheels were moving towards the building as well, these boxes had red and blue lights shining on top of them. Naruto decides to take a closer look. As he got nearer to the building, there were other people wearing a different kind of armor fighting off those he was following. The devices they were holding were shooting out light, Naruto could sense this light was made of chakra. Another device, which was smaller, created a beam of chakra that could cut through trees with ease. But the metal they all wore emitted a thin layer of chakra to negate weak attacks by that weapon.

There shots to and from the sky, as well as flying lights that seemed to stay in the sky by spinning whatever was spinning on top of it. There some burning metal boxes around the field as well.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that all of them were wearing some colored glass over one of their eyes. Yet he could not determine what the glass was for. Still looking over the battlefield, he sees one figure that is not wearing the colored glass. At first it was impossible to believe. But that person really did look like Hinata, right down to her eyes. Naruto went even closer to get a better view to find she was his age.

The girl was on the side protecting the building, the losing side as the attackers were too strong and too numerous. She cut down several of the attackers with her chakra sword, even taking one of their swords and dual wielding them. She was the best fighter the defenders had as she plowed through the soldiers. But the fatigue of fighter soon got to her and she was weakening. Eventually she was knocked down as a soldier prepared to deliver the deathblow.

Naruto jumped in and punched the attacker hard, sending him flying a few feet back.

Chapter 3- True Awakening

Naruto had caught the attention of both sides with his action. He didn't know why he saved her, only that he felt he should. Calling forth the Kyuubi's chakra, the aura appeared around him and the soldiers begin backing down. A flying machine came down to shoot him but a single deafening roar completely stopped the bullets and the waves from that caused the machine to fall and crash. Both sides then stop their fighting immediately and stare at Naruto.

Naruto call on more chakra and the soldiers begin backing up more quickly. That is when he realizes that the glass can somehow tell them how strong his chakra is. Narutoincreases his aura of chakra and the soldiers begin panicking. That is until their general orders them to fight, the soldiers then all rush Naruto. Without saying a word and making the seal, Naruto uses his multi clone technique to match the attackers two on one. The soldiers completely stop and run away in complete fear, but Naruto won't let them escape that easily. All the Naruto's chase them, drastically taking down their numbers and using his Rasengan against their metal boxes.

The original just stands in front of the girl he was looking at, taking a look around he could see all of the defenders feared him too. Eventually all of the clones vanish as the rest of the attackers ran off. Naruto stands over the girl and offers his hand, the girl takes it and he helps her up.

Chapter 4- Counterattack

Naruto was looking over the briefing table at the plan. He had joined the rebel faction against the government that was oppressing the people of the country. He alone is to attack at one end of the fortress where the leader of the government is stationed. The government had tried to crush the resistance months before, Naruto had foiled that plot and now they were afraid of him. Not only that, some of the rebels are still afraid of him.

Naruto had thought back to his introduction into the new world. He had been asleep for over one thousand years, the mountain that he collapsed on himself was most likely leveled out as they made the HQ of the rebel's base. Many had thought the existence of the tailed beasts and ninjitsu were merely legends, but Naruto is living proof that they did exist. Naruto had agreed to help them because he was asked by her.

Naruto took a glance at her again, she was taking in all this information with ease. She had taken him into the city afew times, disguised, so that he may get used to all the things that never existed in his time. However, the weapons were curious. They were designed with chakra in mind, he discovered that they reduce chakra usage effectively and are indeed very good weapons. There are even chakra tanks, or pods that allow people to gather huge amounts of chakra within them and save it for later, as in the case of those helicopters.

However the existence of these weapons also caused the disappearance of ninjas. Naruto is the only one that can use ninjitsu now, as the lone existing ninja. He did not need those weapons because of his huge amount of chakra. He even tried teaching the girl some ninjitsu.

The leader had finished his explanation, everyone knows that they must succeed no matter what. They all knew that since the attack months before, their strength had dwindled in that attack but now Naruto is with them. This is their last chance and everything is hanging on his shoulders, Naruto is very used to those situations.

Naruto takes one more look at her. She looks back, he can't stop that habit because she reminds him so much of Hinata, he told her that and she only asks him to try and stop it. It was probably freaky considering that your very great grand-father was the same age as you are.

Before their plan begins, he goes up to her and wishes her luck. The very last Hyuuga, his very great grand-daughter.

Chapter 5- Peace at Last

The fight was fierce indeed, Naruto was given the harder side to penetrate. He had to get through a lot of soldiers, traps and vehicles to get to his destination. The girl and several others arrived too but their numbers had shrunk a lot. It was to be expected, but what happened next wasn't. A top secret weapon, three of them to be more precise, defended the government leader. They were robots twice as tall as a regular human and many times tougher. Even Naruto was surprised at the strength of the machines. Eventually all three were defeated, but not before serious injuries and casualties had occurred.

The last line of defense was another weapon, just like the three robots before but bigger, much bigger. They had no chance to defeat it as they fought throughout the city. Naruto had no choice, he called out all of the Kyuubi's power, releasing the nine tailed beast into the world. The Kyuubi and the giant robot did battle that destroyed most of the city. In the last attack, the Kyuubi suffered too many injuries that even it cannot heal and the robot had blown up under the tremendous power of the Kyuubi. The girl went and finished the mission by herself, as she was the only one remaining.

She then went to where the Kyuubi fell, it was shrinking down back into the shape of Naruto. She remembers him telling her that once the Kyuubi is out, he will die. She rushes toward where Naruto lay, he spoke his last words to her before dieing at last.

A few years later, the country was back in order. And the girl honored Naruto's last wish, to care for those that are alone and to make sure every one gets the love they deserve.

The girl visits Naruto's grave, she places a single flower and chants a prayer. She leaves the grave to go back towards the city. From now on, the future looks bright.

"Thank you, Naruto.." were Hina's very last words to him.


End file.
